minecraftcreepypastafandomcom-20200223-history
Games of the Assassin
Description Several individuals were hand-picked and sent to a location of the unknown to compete in a battle of blood and gore with an assassin. They had one hour on their hands to scurry from harm's way. Unfortunately, they weren't aware of the assassin's abilities. What they were faced up against was an assassin so sly, it did not seem humanly possible. It's up to you to if you want to unveil those who live, and those who die. Authors' Note This page is a five individual collaboration including Henriot5, MPW, Kelzod, Bella's Sword, and Dragon981. We hope that this story has entertained you, and thanks for reading this page! :) Characters Prologue (1 Year Prior) He ran through the woods, desperate to get away. Tripping over branches and roots laid everywhere among the everlasting maze of trees. Sweat ran down the man's face, his heart beating faster than ever before, his clothes ragged, a bloody scar running down his left leg. He found himself taking shelter in an abandoned locker room. It looked like a mental asylum for him. Everything was tossed around, glass shattered among the floor, vines hanging, and dried blood painted among the floors and walls. He prayed that this wasn't the blood of his friend, and hoping that they were still somewhere out there, alive. Out of nowhere, footsteps interrupted his thoughts. He panicked as quietly as he could, trying to scatter around the area for a hiding place. The steps only got closer and louder, which made it harder for the poor man. Eventually, he had found an unlocked locker. It seemed big enough to hide in, so he tiptoed toward it. He slid in and shut the door. He felt secure until he could feel a certain breath go down his shoulder. It suddenly felt crowded in there, as he was being pushed up against the door. He begins to worry, especially when he hears these words come from behind him; "I found you," the voice whispered. A metal demonic-like laugh followed. Suddenly, he was forcefully pushed out of the locker, landing on the steel floor. And when he looked back to the locker, there he was before him. The person he was running from; an assassin. With a evil expression covered by his mask, he drew a knife from his back. The blade was sharpened from top to bottom, blood already on it. He could see the assassin was willing to use it on him. But, suddenly; the assassin lends out a hand for the man. "Come on." The assassin insisted. Regretfully, he takes the hand and lifts up. The assassin pats the man on the shoulder, saying. "Don't feel too bad kid... You tried your hardest." He said, beginning to tighten the grip on the man's shoulder. From there, everything went in slow motion for the man, as he was held tight by the killer. Right in front of him, he sees the blade rush right for him. It only got closer and closer, and then the pain settled in. The blade was now deep in his stomach, and almost out his back. The man could only scream in pain as the blade only descended deeper and deeper inside. The assassin then rips the blade forcefully out of his stomach, and lets go of the grip. In result, the man falls to the floor. With his hand covering the entire wound, and his right hand up against another locker; he began pleading for mercy. "PLEASE! DON'T KILL ME! HAVE MERCY!" The man cried. "Sorry kid, rules are rules. I find you, you don't get away safely. It's the end. I don't hand mercy out like a birthday present, and never will. It doesn't help either that in my 20 years of this path I chose, I never once spared a victim. Not for mercy, not for passion. You my friend? You're no different from the rest of them. Just another victim..." The assassin truthfully answered. As the information filled the man's ears, he began to give up hope. Was he going to die right in front of this monster? Being a mess of maroon scattered among the tiled floor? Is there any chance of redemption at this point? The man, unfortunately found that answer out too soon. Exactly right in front of the assassin, did the man die of blood loss. "Damn, that was one of the easiest kills yet Almost feels like I got away with it too easily." The assassin laughed, before heading out. Chapter 1 As he stepped up on the platform, and the doors closed behind him he realized that he should've just stayed in his home. Oh well , no turning back now, ''he thought to himself a shudder runs along his spine. The doors opened, he realized he had his breath held the whole time. "Ahh, and this must be MinecraftPastaWriter." There was a man, in a reddish metal suit, sitting in a chair. In front of him were 11 other people. The man had dark brown long hair and scars, lots of them. His eyes looked horrifying, one of them silver white, while the other as black as death. Blood was on his armor, probably the assassin himself. "You have all been invited here, for a little game," the man chuckled to himself. "A death game." "Here's how it will go. In a few minutes, you will go to your rooms, the will be a booklet, that you have to read, then we introduce. After that is dinner. Next day is practice and free time and after that... The games." Everybody looked around at each other. Along with a few people he'd known, PastaWriter saw some others. Revearopium, Dragon981, and SweetPsychoGamerGirl. "Now go," he suddenly, realized that the man was still talking. He had no idea what was going on, but when everyone stood up, he did it too. They all walked over to the elevator he came out from a few seconds ago. The elevator led to a large empty room. "Welcome to your new homes." The man said. "I've given you all rooms where you can be comfortable as you wait for the game I've planned. Until then, have some rest." With those words, he left the corridor, and everyone else got inside their rooms. Inside the room, there was a bed, a little file on it, and done. It was like jail. He sat down on the bed looking at the file. He opened it. ''Welcome to the games. In a few minutes, you will be taken downstairs, to eat and introduce each other. Your skills will be included. After that, you will sleep. The next day, you will get a random weapon (weapon choices below). You will have time to practice. Then you eat and go to sleep. After that, 1963 and her sword will introduce you to the map she creates every year. You will then be released. Do not exit, the area. You will be INSTANTLY executed. You will be able to do whatever you want, in the area. You will have an hour before the assassin will start hunting. If you kill the assassin you will take his spot. The other survivors (If any are left) will leave. That is all. Weapon Choices(Weapons may be repeated): * Sword * Bow * Trident * Axe * Pick * Shovel * Crossbow He then closed the file. The loudspeakers, blaring for all the contestants to come downstairs. He opened the door, most were already heading downstairs. The elevators were jammed with most of the others. He decided to take the stairs. Why not? Might as well take a walk. Once he was down he opened the door, it creaked. "Ahh, I see we have most." The man was quite joyful that most were downstairs, but something about him gave everyone the chills. Either it was the eyes, or the suit covered in blood. "Now," he muttered. "Let's start off, with Kitten of Seeker, a fine man, good with cats, claws. Stuff like that." Kitten gave an admiring smile. " ShrautSticks and Henriot5 are both good at archery. MinecraftPastaWriter, amazing writer. SweetPsycho can control her different forms." He went on and on, about every contestant. Finally the food. The regular. The day was coming to an end. The game and death closer and closer. Chapter 2 Ahh, hello! ''The loudspeakers blared. ''Welcome, to the weapon, uhh... choosing? Anyways 1963 and her floating talking sword will introduce you each to your weapons. As everyone came into the massive room, it was amazing. Carefully carved and decorated pillars made of quartz and- "Greetings, contestants. I would recommend you to look here if you still want your head to stay attached to your shoulders." Everyone looked at 1963. Just like the other guy, she had armor, except it was blue-white and more adapted for females. She also had a strange looking helmet on, so you couldn't identify much features on her face aside from her cherry red lips. She was standing behind a few boxes. Gesturing towards the boxes, she started speaking. "Here are the rules for weapon picking. There are a list of boxes in front of you. Pick one, and the weapon inside of the box will be your weapon." A hint of creepy hostility then creeped into her otherwise pleasant voice as her mouth turned into a slasher smile. "Any objections?" Everyone nodded with fright. Her voice and expression turned back to normal. "Well then, good luck. Ha, you'll need it." "League Fighters." He came and chose a box. As he opened it his face was a mixture of anticipation and fear. Then he sighed with relief. "Sword." Then everything else was pretty much the same. Revearopium-Axe, Dragon981-Crossbow, PathToDeathAndLight-Shovel, Shrautsticks-Pick, Kitten of Seeker-Sword, Guest-Trident, SweetPsychoGamerGirl-Crossbow, Kelzod-Axe, MinecraftPastaWriter-Bow, Henriot5-Bow. 1963 nodded approvingly and turned to a door. "And now, it's time for some practice." Chapter 3 The training arena was massive. It has just probably about everything related to fighting and more. 1963 is standing in front of everyone. After everyone stopped gawking at the room, she starts speaking. "Here are rules for practice. You will all split up into different parts of the arena and start to search for resources, food, and weapons. This game can last for days, so it's good to be prepared. Anyways, the training arena is built for you to fight dummies. I'm not sure if you can use your abilities or not, so I'd recommend against using it. Oh, right, and no teaming up. That's a very strict rule for practice, though you may do so in the actual games. If I see ANYONE breaking the rules, I will have permission to use them as one of my test subjects or drag then into my torture room, so I would also recommend against doing so. Now go split up, find the dummies, and DESTROY it!" The contestant rushed into the training arena and started training. 1963 floated into the sky, "sat" down at a spot where she can see everything. Sighing, she propped her head up on one of her hands and looked at the contestants. "I hope something will finally change this year..." ---- As he pulled back his weapon and aimed at the wooden dummy, the gears clanging inside it. He all of a sudden flung it hitting the dummy, breaking it. Shrautsticks got up from his position and headed down the cliff, to get his pick deep inside the destroyed dummy. All of a sudden he heard a rustle, he lunged for his pick ready to strike as, Henriot5 came out. "Oh, it's you," muttered Shrautsticks in relief. "Yeah it's me," Henriot5 let out a chuckle. "This is stupid," Shrautsticks kicked the broken dummy, ridding it of its left arm. "The assassin will be much harder than this in the real games." "Here, have this." Henriot5 stuffed a little green stick with leaves. Shrqutsticks took a little nibble. "Tastes like mint!" But Henriot5 was already far over the cliffs running to his next target. Chapter 4 The games start today. But first they have to show us the map. MinecraftPastaWriter kept reminding himself over and over as panic took over him. ”''Sorry, No maps, you know me. I like to change the game.“'' Everything froze for MPW as he realized, that 1963 isn't going to show the map. They were just going to go in blind. He looked around, everyone seemed fine. But he knew, they were all just like him, paranoid. He clutched his bow, and wished for the best of luck. ... "Rey, you can't do this." Bella, out of anger, threw a cup of coffee on the ground. Unknown to her, the coffee turned a shade of green when it touched the ground. "Oh, I can. My game, my rules." The assassin smiled at her with a saccharine smile. "You're going to shorten the hiding time to half an hour instead of one without even telling them!" "That's right." Bella, fuming, leaned back in her chair, overlooking the map. Her mouth was pressed into a scowl, her canines showing. You could tell she wasn't agreeing, but alas, she couldn't do anything about it. Then, 1963 suddenly glanced towards the door. Finally, she agreed. After hearing the conversation, a shadow stopped eavesdropping to go and inform everyone else of this news. ... "Welcome to the games everyone, please get out and start running. Split into groups do whatever you want. There is only one objective : S U R V I V E" Everyone ran scattering into different directions, forming into groups of 2, 3, or 4. "Hey! Shrautsticks!" League Fighters shouted stumbling amongst the forest floor. "What?!" Panting League Fighters said, "That guy, that we met, he is the assassin. His name is Rey, and we only have half hour before he comes out." "We have to tell everyone!" Shrautsticks ran off as League panted and tried to tell him to. Run. Chapter 5 MPW found himself alone in a forest. He had the bow secured in his hands, as he strictly scanned his surroundings, trying to calm his thoughts of the worst scenario possible; being the newest addition of the assassin's body count. There was nothing MPW could do, as believing the best became harder and harder as time ticked. As he began to calm down, a rustle of leaves behind sent him into a complete panic. He aimed his bow in the direction of the noise, swerving it left and right. His breathing became heavier, and sweat began to roll down his face. His arms began to shiver as chills went down his spine. A silhouette began to form in the distance. A voice echoed from the distance, most likely coming from the man. "MPW? Is that you!?" It shouted MPW's mind took a second to register the voice, as he swear he heard it before. But before he could confirm anything, he asked the question; "Who are you?" "What do you mean who am I, I'm shraut! Don't you believe me?!" It replied. MPW began to approach the figure, the darkness fading into the features of Shrautsticks. Upon feeling secure again, MPW lowered his bow. League sprinted into the picture, taking a minute to catch his breath. "MPW... I need to tell you something." Shrautsticks said. "WE need to tell you something." League added on. They began to chat the story to MPW. They all were in complete utter disgust of the situation, and knew they only had each other to depend on surviving this. "Shit." MPW mumbled, looking down. "We need to find somewhere to lay low... NOW." Chapter 6 The assassin looked for his first victim. His knife gripped tightly in his hands. His smile covered by his mask. He suddenly spotted Revaeropium, SweetPsychoGamerGirl, and Kelzod all huddled discussing something. He hid behind the leaves knowing that one of them is going to die. He suddenly chucked his knife, and it went right into Kelzod's arm, he let out a scream tumbling towards the ground, taking out his Axe. The other 2 surrounding him ready to kill the assassin. ... "What was that!?" Shrautsticks whispered with fear as a scream happened. "We have to go, now!" MPW, started running towards the sound, his bow charged. "We'll approach them from the trees, got it!?" The 2 behind him nodded. Then they saw him, Rey. Towering over the injured Kelzod and Revaeropium, SweetPshyco, trying to get up and save her comrades. The 3 aimed their weapons, well, except League of course. Suddenly a shot was fired, but that didn't come from any of them. A trident then flew, the assassin catching it and flinging back the direction it came. League then jumped onto Rey trying to stab him with his sword. The assassin dropped him to the ground breaking his arm. He then lifted Leauge by the shirt, and stabbed him int the left shoulder. Leauge screamed, and then his throat was slit. League dropped to the ground, dead. "NOOOOOO!!!" MPW, jumped onto the ground repeadetly firing arrows, missing. "Fuck you!" The assassin with that left, as fast as possible. MPW stood there panting. "Hey, uh-" "Shut up." Shrautsticks gave a reassuring look and shut it. The bush then rumbled as PathToDeathAndLight came out. "Hey," he pointed to the 3 lying on the ground injured and League lying dead. "Um, screaming. Uh, assassin was here." "You mean Rey? Yeah. He was. So was Henriot5 and Guest, though they left." "What's wrong with him?" he pointed to MPW who was shouting in anger kicking branches and throwing them. "Anger issues?" "Well, I say me and you hunt this guy down and kill him." Shrautsticks gave a quirky smile. MPW, turned around just to see the 2 vanish. "Oh you have to be joking me." Chapter 7 MPW heard someone from behind, turning around alarmed as ever. To his devastation, it was Rey. The way the man stood was enough to send MPW stumbling back. "MPW, huh? It was great meeting you. But you know the rules." The assassin growled, chuckling. The heartless beast took steps forward in an attempt to frighten MPW. The gap was closing, and the assassin was about to strike like a clock nearing midnight. The next thing they both knew, they were combating each other brutally. One tried swinging a sharp blade toward the other, and the other attempted throwing hard punches. The battle seemed to be in Rey's favor when he finally found the chance to dig the blade into MPW's shoulder. MPW could do nothing but scream as an incredibly painful burning sensation spread rapidly across his body. MPW fell to the ground, blood painting the scene drastically. He began to feel light headed, and he felt completely helpless. His eyelids slowly began dropping down. MPW dropped unconscious, and his corpse stood still. It seemed as if he had passed. Rey sighed and continued on with his hunt for survivors. Meanwhile, Shrautsticks and PathToDeathAndLight were scavenging throughout the forest for a safe place. It seemed that there was no save haven for miles. Just as they were about to give up hope, they came across an abandoned structure. "Looks like an old cabin." PathToDeathAndLight commented. "Do you think Rey is aware of this place?" Shrautsticks asked. "Most likely, but it's worth an effort." Path answered. "I guess." Shraut mumbled, unsure but satisfied he had a place to keep for the long running. Just as they think they are in the clear, they hear a roaming soul near by. They quietly but swiftly dart into the cabin and lock the door. What was before them was shocking. The cabin had supplies, weapons, a place to sleep! It had anything a person needed! Suddenly a loud bang, happens at the door. The two stop in their tracks trying not to move. "Do you, think that's Rey?" PathToDeathAndLight asked fear in his voice. Shraut walked up to the door and stopped breathing as he clamped the handle in his hands. Rey bangs open the door as Shrautsticks got out of the way. Rey took out a few knives, chucking them at Shraut. Shraut ducks reaching for his pickaxe trying not to show fear. Rey jumps onto a counter and grabs Shraut, choking him. He lets out a smirk as Shrauts eyesight turns dizzy. "Die." Suddenly a loud bang comes as parts of Rey's helmet shatter. Rey stands there and then releases his grip on Shraut. He then collapses. Shraut takes deep breathes as his vision returns. PathToDeathAndLight stands above the dizzy Rey. The both of them lift him up, and pin him to a wall. "Okay, listen up," Shraut starts. "We win. We will kill you, and then get the rank of assassin and shut this whole game DOWN. PathToDeathAndLight, do it." Shraut handed him the pick, and right as he was about to strike Rey. A trident hit him in the back impaling him. PTDAL collapsed, as his vision turned black. Guest stood there, smirking at the stunned Shraut. Suddenly Rey kicks him and he falls onto the ground. Rey got out a few knives from his armor. "I pity you Shraut, but. This is going to HURT, a lot." Rey kneeled near the terrified Shraut. Suddenly the first knive went into Shrauts shoulder. Red liquid seeped from the wound, as Rey began slicing bits on Shraut. The second knive went into the second shoulder. And then, there were bits of flesh everywhere, as Rey ripped apart Shrauts body. He stood up, turned to Guest, flung a knive at him, and then put the weapons where they belong. Guest with all his power only muttered, "Why?" The reply was, "I spare No One." Guest realized he made a mistake which cost him his life, he only saw the 2 dead bodies, and Rey walking away, into the mist. Chapter 8 Dragon took a big bite. After chewing and swallowing the cooked piece of chicken, he stood up looking at the last survivors. Henriot5, Kitten of Seeker, and him. Not a lot, of them left. Infact, he felt like they weren't getting out alive. "Well," Dragon stood up. "Let's go see those bodies that you first witnessed." He pointed at Henriot5. They got there as soon as they left their little resting area. Trees were towering over Kelzod's and Reva's bodies, League's wasn't too far away. There were 2 missing. SweetPsycho and MPW's. "Where did the two go? There's no way they could possibly survive," Kitten muttered, trembling, his weapon tight in his hands. Henriot5 crouched. "Well, MPW, I don't know. But SweetPsycho..." He pointed to a trail of footprints from the place she layed. They looked up. "That- That leads to the Cell Service Tower?" Dragon pointed out. "That was also where the assassin headed." They started running towards it, knowing that they were all going towards their deaths. Chapter 9 SweetPsycho, screamed, as her head was banged against a rock. Blood spurted. She lurched for her crossbow, as Rey, tried to bang it again. Her hands gripped it tight, as she shot another arrow into Rey. But it looked like it did no damage to him. He took out a knife and chucked it at her, barely hitting her. She tried to run, but the damage on her leg was insane. Right at that instant, Dragon and Kitten came out of the woods, firing arrows, and dodging knives from the assassin. SweetPsycho limping away, let out a moan, as the assassin chucked another knife at her before continuing fighting the other two. She collapsed to the ground, the crossbow, right in front of her, laying, begging her to grab it. Suddenly she stops breathing and stops moving, as Rey stabs her in the head. Thick blood poured out. During the meantime, Dragon and Kitten have noticed that Henriot5, has ditched them? They were confused but knew what was going to happen next. The assassin came from behind slitting Kitten's throat. Dragon ket out a screech as the assassin lunged for him, he took out his next arrow only to miss, and meet his end. He fell down onto the floor, his life hanging on a thread. Rey stared at him smiling, glad to see someone suffering. But he couldn't make this last for long. He stepped on Dragon's body and took out a knife. Dragon lay still, but gasping for breath. Suddenly he felt a loud crack and extreme pain in his head. As thick red liquid, poured out. He screamed so loud that birds flew away from the trees. Then, he lay still. Dead. The assassin let out a smirk, as he realized there were only two people left to kill. He knew where and when they will be at the location. He left the scene, leaving the three dead ones, behind. Chapter 10 Having long floated down from her spot in the skies, 1963- or, should I say, Bella, was sitting inside of the control room, thinking over her decisions. She knows that she's going to die- her fate was settled the moment she accepted to this job. But sometimes, her sins still sits heavy upon her back. This reincarnation is taking too long. '' She was in trouble. Lying to the assassin was always a one way ticket to death, no matter which generation it was. He's coming to kill her. Normally, she would be able to escape, but...right now, she was too weak. He poisoned her coffee. Well, haha, little did he know, she cursed his armor. Maybe...just maybe. She can do something 'right ' this time around. Meanwhile, MPW reached for the other brick. He was climbing the tower Bella was sitting in. She knew he was climbing up. One of her hands gripped her sword tight. The sword was silent, for once. They both knew . On the other hand, MPW was climbing the steepest area in his life. Sweat dripped from his hands as he trembled. One wrong move and his life would end. His bloody hands reached the window, the area where he was stabbed was hurting like never before. If he didn't get help soon, he would end. Bella was about to break the window and kill him when Rey appeared behind her. She was surprised, as there was no way he could've gotten back in without her opening the gate. "So," he said, looking at her in the eyes, "What you up to?" Her eyes glanced at the screen of the control panel. "....Nothing of importance." He scowled at her, unhappy of her lie. "You lie." She jumped from her chair and unsheathed her sword, but both of them knew it was too late. The assassin kicked her in the gut. Too weak to fight back, she let him grab her head and bang it against the control panel. The assassin's face is showing only hatred. She was only a tool. A tool that betrayed him. MPW reached the top, a distance he had never trespassed before. He saw the heated commotion stirring with Bella and Rey. He tried to remain inconspicuous, seeing that he had a chance to take Rey by surprise. To his luck, he was aided with a ditched sword. He equipped it, grabbing it with all the might he had, and slowly approached Rey. "I TOLD YOU. IF YOU MESSED WITH ME, YOU'D DIE!" Rey shouted with fierce. Bella spotted MPW in the distance, just barely in range of Rey. If he could just quickly slit Rey from behind, he could end this madness. Bella tried not to look MPW slowly treading forth. Rey had a smile so sinister, some would think of him as a downright psychopath. Rey felt a cold presence from behind and swiftly turned. MPW immediately followed with a deep swing to Rey's neck. Rey plopped to the floor loudly, grasping at the fountain of blood running from the massive gash in his throat. He could not speak very well, but he was able to wheeze out only a few words, lifting his head ever so slightly. "M-Mother F-F-Fucker.." Rey's head quickly dropped back down. Bella quickly responded by stomping hardly on Rey's head, crushing his skull. She did it again, doing it multiple times. She stopped and sighed, letting out a breath of relief. "Go save them, MPW." She said to MPW, a hint of guilt inside of her heart. MPW nodded, grabbing at the injury to his shoulder and marched back to save those remaining. She looked out at MPW, knowing he was marching to his death. Alas, this is hopefully going to end this madness once and for all. Time to ''move on to the next reincarnation repent for her crimes. Smiling, she let herself drop down the tower. She didn't bother try to fly this time. Chapter 11 Henriot5 sat there from a tree chewing an apple, smiling to himself as he saw Rey in the control room dead. But Bella was also dead. Her body was mangled. Probably fell off the edge. She laid in a massive pool of dried blood. There was a creepy broken smile on her face, and her eyes were still wide open. But then Henriot noticed something else, Rey's suit was missing. He assumed that MPW grabbed it. While on the other side of the area, MPW ran, something was chasing him. Something fast. He suddenly stopped and grabbed the bow and loaded it. He leaned against the reactors. Massive metal cylinders, that will explode with any contact. Suddenly he heard something, he turned around only to see a figure wearing the same armor as Rey, which he had Rey's armor. The character took a first blow missing. Whoever this was they were definetly better than Rey at knive handling. The figure took another hit at MPW, missing. MPW shot his arrow, only seeing that the figure had caught the item in midair. "Who are you!?" MPW sounded scared, knowing that this character had a much better advantage at killing him than Rey did. He once again shouted the same thing. Still no reply. He tried to shoot the character again, and again this figure caught it in midair. Suddenly the character stabbed the knive into one of the reactors. MPW could not believe it. Everything then went slow motioned, MPW started running as the reactors exploded. He looked back only to see the character dissappear in the fire. He ran faster than he had ever ran before. Even though he had blisters and rotting wounds all over his body, he ran. He saw the wall, to the control room, and started climbing it faster than ever before. He saw Henriot5 in the trees, looking at him like he was insane. Henriot5 though only managed to turn his head slightly before being engulfed by the scorching wave. MPW heard his screams, as he continued to climb. He finally reached the top, his fingers clung onto a big glass shard from the broken glass. Then he saw it. The same figure he had seen dissappear in the fire. He walked over Rey's dead body, and grabbed MPW by the collar. It leaned him over the edge ready to chuck him in the flames reaching for the sky. If only MPW could get that gas tank on top the figure. "Last words, please?" MPW suddenly blubbered out, the character supsrised by what he had said. MPW assumed the character said yes. MPW closed his eyes and took a few breaths before plunging the shard which made his hand bleed heavily, into the tank, gasoline poured all over the figure, and he let go of MPW. He fell only managing to grab onto the edge just in time. The character suddenly looked back at MPW, but before he could do anything MPW, grabbed a sharp stone from the wall and jabbed it into the control panel flames burst everywhere, as the character stood there the armors colors slowly fading away into black. Then MPW fell, being engulfed by the massive fire, he felt it cover his body, he wanted to scream but he couldn't he let go of the edge. It was over. It was all over. Epilogue A shadowy figure came into a restaurant and sat near a heavily over weight man, who was smiling and enjoying his drink. The character ordered something. "So, how ya doin' fella?" The fat man asked. The figure didn't reply. "Come on talk to me don't be shy." Again the figure didn't reply. This time the man shook the cloaked character, when the figure took out a knife and slit the man's stomach. The man fell to the floor gasping for air. While the waiter tried taking out his phone to call the police but a glass cup was shattered across hid head. The waiter collapsed. Everyone was in panic. The figure came out, and took down the hood. His mask charred from the fire all those years ago, in fact his whole armor was. But he knew he had to kill. He was just about to dissappear when the police arrived, commanding the shady figure to put his arms up. In all the panic. The figure fell apart into armor pieces, and dissappeared. Forever. THE END Thanks to all the people who stood by this project. It was a very fun time working on this project, and we are very happy with the final outcome. If you enjoyed this, feel free to check out some of our other projects. And if you're curious, this won't be the last time you see us working together on a pasta. ~ MinecraftPastaWriter, Henriot5, and Kelzod. One more final thanks to: Bella's Sword Revaeropium SweetPsychoGamerGirl Guest(A Fandom User) Kitten of Seeker Shrautsticks PathToDeathAndLight League Fighters Dragon981 and you... for reading. Category:Dramapasta Category:Collabs Category:Not minecraft Category:Blood Category:Gore Category:MinecraftPastaWriter Category:Henriot5 Category:Dragon981 Category:Bella1963 Category:Pastas featuring multiple users Category:Long Pastas Category:Games of the Assassin Series Category:Suicide